


Dance First, Think Later

by celli



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: shoot_the_curl, Dancing, F/M, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny proves his happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance First, Think Later

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the shoot_the_curl community, from [](http://shiny-starlight.livejournal.com/profile)[**shiny_starlight**](http://shiny-starlight.livejournal.com/)'s prompt "slow dance." Immense thanks to [](http://imaginarycircus.livejournal.com/profile)[**imaginarycircus**](http://imaginarycircus.livejournal.com/) for the speedy beta!

_Dance first. Think later. It's the natural order. ~Samuel Beckett_

As weddings went, Danny had to admit, this was pretty spectacular. A cliff over the sea, Rachel in a flowy dress, Grace looking grownup with flowers in her hair, and baby Kevin waving wildly from his grandmother’s arms - even the presence of the groom couldn’t spoil the beauty of the moment. Danny smiled beatifically at Stan as they walked into the reception. The grimace he got in return only improved his mood.

“Beautiful, beautiful wedding,” he said.

“Vow renewal,” Steve said.

Danny waved a hand. “Whatever.”

Steve didn’t argue the point further, and Danny looked over to see Worried Team Captain Look #4 aimed at him. “What?”

“You sound happy,” Steve said.

“Rachel’s happy. Gracie’s happy. The baby is, I admit reluctantly, adorable, and also happy.” Danny shrugged. “Am I man enough to be happy for them? Why, yes, Steven, I am.”

“Hm.” Steve downshifted into Doubtful Friend Look #2.

“What, I have to prove it now?”

“Your manliness?”

Danny snorted. “Please. That’s beyond question.”

“Ah. Your happiness.”

“My happiness. My joy, even.” Danny stood and pulled Steve up by the shoulder of his jacket. “Come on, McGarrett.”

Steve’s expression made a dramatic shift into Potential Grenade Attack Look #6. “What are you doing, Danno?”

Danny grabbed Steve’s right hand in his left and swung him in a circle. “I’m dancing.”

“With...me.”

“Dancing. With you. Happily.” If the last bit came out between gritted teeth, it was hardly Danny’s fault.

There was a brief moment where Steve’s face went totally unreadable, and then his fingers closed painfully around Danny’s and he followed the lead - clumsily, but he followed. Danny resisted the urge to twirl him, at least temporarily.

The song was something smooth and jazzy, and Danny hummed along in snatches, enjoying the breeze coming in through the windows and the incredulous looks from everyone around them.

“Danny,” Steve murmured into his ear, “may I ask you something?”

“I’m your captive audience at the moment.” Just one little twirl, what could it hurt?

“Are you outing us at your ex-wife’s wedding to get back at her?”

Danny tripped over Steve’s foot and nearly knocked both of them over. “Why would you think I would do that?”

Steve just looked at him - not a Something Whatever Look # of any kind, just open and vulnerable.

“Okay, it’s not beyond me,” Danny said. “But, thing one, Rachel knew already--”

“She what?”

She had looked at Danny’s face the morning after Steve kissed him for the first time and had known everything, but who needed to get into details? “Whatever. And thing two, I told you why.”

“Because you want Rachel to be happy.”

Danny pulled Steve a fraction closer. “Rachel’s happy. Gracie’s happy. Kevin’s happy. Stan, god save me, is happy. And I’m happy. Here. Dancing with you.”

He caught the edge of Steve’s Disgustingly Happy Smirk #1 before the room spun around him as he twirled.

“Damn it,” Danny said through his laughter as he landed back in Steve’s arms. “I was going to do that!”

“Be happy I didn’t dip you,” Steve said.

Danny rubbed his thumb across the back of Steve’s hand and duplicated the disgustingly happy smirk to the best of his ability. “Oh, I am.”


End file.
